My Idiot
by Autumn Luna
Summary: I smiled with an eyebrow raised before putting Amu down. With that, Amu brushed herself off, straightening her skirt and what not. I ruffled her pink hair and said, "You know you really are an idiot." "Hey-!" "But…I guess you're my idiot."


**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

And in a vain effort to cure the boredom I felt, I wandered around this very dull city. No excitement came from here, unless you made it yourself. Though I stopped myself in my tracks after making my way into an area that was rather familiar. I was in a park; a fountain was in the center, a few wooden benches surrounding it. There was an ice cream stand a few feet away from the fountain, and there were many trees around as well. Because it _was _a park after all. Turning these thoughts over and over in my head, I've finally come to a conclusion. Meaning, I had finally remembered. With a smirk, I sat myself on a bench. All that was missing was that short pinkette.

To the right of me, there seemed to be quite the commotion by, or _in,_ a far off tree. "Get down from there! You're gonna fall!" "I am not. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

This grabbed my attention immediately. One voice in particular sounded very familiar to me. Not only that, but she had her stubborn attitude on. I rolled my eyes. Getting into more trouble, were we Amu? Getting up from my seat, I casually walked over to that tree with my hands in my jeans' pockets.

"What's she doing?" I asked a girl about Amu's age and height who was looking up into the tree. "She's trying to get something down for me. Some jerks from school threw it up there. After telling them off, she'd thought it would be a good idea to go up there and get it rather than getting help." The smirk replayed my lips. "That does sound like Amu." I noted with a small nod. "You know her?" "I'm a very _close_ friend."

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

Why was she worrying about me so much? I wouldn't fall. Even though I sorta…_didn't_ have my charas with me. God only knew where they were. But that's beside the point! I wasn't going to fall. Now what exactly was I doing you may be asking yourself? Well, I was up in a tree, trying to get down my friend's school bag. She insisted on getting help rather than having me go up there and get it, but I wouldn't here of it. Actually, I'm quite surprised I've made it this far…..no! No, no no! Don't start thinking like that, Amu Hinamori. You are going to be fine!

From below, I could hear not one but two voices standing under the tree. One was my friend, Chikari's voice. The other was familiar….too familiar. Oh, snap. _OH SNAP._ Was that Ikuto? Ugh…meanwhile, he was probably smirking his butt off. Stupid. Well, if he thought he was gonna come up here and help me, he had a another think coming! I was perfectly fine. I didn't need anybody's help!

Eventually, I got to the highest branch, where Chikari's bag was. Man, I never really realized how high this tree was. That made me a bit uneasy, but regardless I grabbed the bag. Now see, looking down, this was not one of my better plans. Going up was easy. Going down was harder. One branch at a time, you've got this! No worries.

Because I had listened to my own advice, which seemed sensible of course, I hadn't taken into account of how clumsy I was. And of course, I slipped. I slipped and I fell to my doom. Of course I screamed, but I kept my eyes shut. I felt something catch me, but then whatever caught me and myself were falling again.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

_Idiot._ You clumsy little idiot. With a sigh, my ears and tail had appeared, and I hopped up onto a branch, graceful and all. When Amu had finally fallen far enough to where I could grab her, I did just that. She was cradled in the crook of my arm, though her body weight I was not expecting, even after I've done this so many times before. So we both went falling again. But to regain my cat-like balance I did a sort of flip in mid-air, and I landed on my feet. Done like a true cat.

I looked down at Amu, whom had her eyes shut and was pushing herself against my chest. I chuckled lightly, and this had Amu slowly opening those honey-brown eyes. She blinked before her cheeks tinted a light pink, then she furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Put me down!" "What? I don't even get a thank you for saving you _again?"_ "No. Now put me down!" I smiled with an eyebrow raised before putting Amu down. With that, Amu brushed herself off, straightening her skirt and what not. I ruffled her pink hair and said, "You know you really are an idiot." Amu shot me a glare. "Hey!-" "But…I guess you're my idiot." "What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

In all of that excitement, she and I had completely forgotten about Amu's little friend, who went through with watching everything that just happened. "What the _hell_ just happened!" the other girl exclaimed. I scoffed, and when Amu turned to look at her friend, I ran off.

* * *

**Aly: Teehee~I thought this oneshot was cute. ^^**

**Amu: Darn right it was. **

**Ikuto: I saved you, and I apparently embarrassed you. You think that's cute?**

**Amu: -pout-**

**Aly: Well I do! And so does Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Do not.**

**Amu: Do to!**

**Ikuto: Do shut up.**

**Amu: You first!**

**Aly: MMMMMMkay. We need disclaimer and honors!**

**Am&Ikuto: -sigh- Aly does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

**Aly&Ikuto&Amu: Please R&R!**


End file.
